Torturing of the Yugioh cast
by I LOVE YUGIOH
Summary: Watch each of the chacaters of YUGIOH get torured with words, actions, and stripping of pride!!! Yippie!!!
1. Intro

Torturing of Bakura and Yami Bakura and all of the other people. There is chaps for each character.  
  
JLO this is my second fic I need more reviews on my other story read, read, read!!! Okay you don't have to but common please. I'm begging you please read and review. It makes me feel much better so PLEASE do it.  
  
Okay this is a whole fic about torturing all the people so if you love them don't read this I'm telling you don't.  
  
CATION: IF YOU ABSOLUTLY LOVE BAKURA AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS DO NOT READ THIS FIC THERE IS A CHAP FOR EACH CHACHTER, THEN I'M WARNING YOU DDOO NNOOTT RREEAADD TTHHIS I REPEAT DDOO NNOOTT RREEAD!!!!  
  
ANOTHER THING: IF YOU ABSOLUTLY HATE EVERYBODY OR LOVE TO STRIP THEM OF THEIR PRIDE THIS IS THE STORY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CB: I snuck out from StarStruck's house thingy to help! Hello 'Cury and Yami 'Cury.... (if you don't know who CB is, see the authors notes on StarStruck's fic, In the Blink of An Eye.)  
  
Bakura & Yami B.: NOOOOOOO!!!! JLO, NOT HER! WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOOONNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
If you want another character to be next since I'm starting with Bakura Review Please I will get votes from people to be next I'll get to yours soon enough. Just keep Reviewing. 


	2. Bakura's Torture

Bakura's Torture  
  
JLO: Hi!  
  
Okay here is the torturing of Bakura. I don't know who to do next so when you review write someone in for me to decide.  
  
Bakura is walking along one day on a Saturday morning to his house. At his door CB is there she invites him over to her mansion to watch a movie CB is rich so she picks up her very expensive cell phone that costs $4000.  
  
CB: Where is my limo! You will be fired in 5 seconds  
  
You here car tires racing down the street  
  
CB: 3. 2.  
  
The limo driver is panting when he arrives  
  
Bakura trying to sneak away CB grabs him just in time.  
  
CB: Come on, get in the car  
  
Bakura: (discreetly trying to not get in) but as nice as he is he just can't do it so he gets in  
  
In the limo  
  
CB: I need to stop by the Movie rental store and picks up a video.  
  
Bakura keeps trying to ask her what it is but she just ignores him.  
  
Bakura: By the way I can't watch anything but PG-13  
  
CB: Don't worry it's only G to everyone in my mansion  
  
*Did not hear the part where she said everyone in my mansion and agrees*  
  
When they get to the mansion they go to a private room where only two people can watch a movie.  
  
Bakura: Why are there only two chairs here?  
  
CB: For only two special people like me and you.  
  
Bakura: Okay, Whatever  
  
She directs him to a comfortable chair to the right two inches from the one on the left. When the time was right she locks Bakura into the chair and Bakura squirms  
  
Bakura: Hey what's the meaning of this!  
  
CB: Enjoy the movie!  
  
The movie is R I am not allowed to watch this I'll be watching so if you fall asleep there are spray guns  
  
This is a scary movie and this was Bakura's first time to watch one without anybody  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After the 8 hour long movie and the screaming every now and then CB come in and greets him hello.  
  
CB: don't worry! I'll protect you!  
  
CB Glomps Bakura and gives him a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
Bakura freaks out.  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!OOO OOOOOOOOHHHHHH TTTHHHHHHEEEE HOOOOOORRRRRROOOOOOORRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
He jumps over the seat and runs through the wall, screaming like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Bakura: I NEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Run to the bathroom and washes off the lipstick after he is done he tries for the door. Since CB's mansion is so big he can't find the door  
  
BAKURA: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura is going nuts he goes into another seat and CB locks him in the chair once more. CB comes up puts on more lipstick and kisses him till it's all gone  
  
Bakura: NNNNNOOOOO!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
CB: Sorry you can go wash off now.  
  
Bakura is freed but is so shocked he can't stand it anymore  
  
Bakura is going up and down in the chair  
  
CB starts to cry oh well another person that has drifted away in reality  
  
CB puts him into a strait jacket then they go 100,000,000stories down since all rooms are filled with other former people. When they finally get down Bakura wakes up back into reality.  
  
Bakura: AH!! Why am I in this strait jacket!?!  
  
CB: Don't be silly you know why  
  
Bakura trying to run for the elevator but her strength over powers him. Then she locks him in a cell with Yami Malik!  
  
Yami Malik: I wish I was a turtle with purple cheeks and chocolate bars!  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
CB: I'll see you tomorrow! Hehehe...  
  
Bakura can't stand it anymore so he tries running out the door but it closes before he can run out.  
  
Bakura: Please let me out, let me out, I'm begging you.  
  
But the doors close at the end of the hall and he knocks himself on the head and bounces off the walls like he was actually crazy.  
  
Yami Malik: I like rainbow clouds and purple mushrooms for breakfast  
  
Bakura goes nuts and in the morning he continues to bang his head on the wall and bounce off them continuously he does not notice that CB is staring at him.  
  
CB: Time for your food! *feeds both of them like babies*  
  
CB: by the way Bakura I'm looking at your current states right now and it's not going to good. I'm very sad to inform you that YYOU WON'T BE GETTING OUT HERE ANY TIME SOON BYE, BYE! See you tomorrow!!!  
  
OH! Well there's always your Yami Bakura *she leaves*  
  
Hope you like it!! 


	3. Seto's Turn for the worst

Seto's Torture  
  
Seto Kiaba was working on a program on his computer and all the while he forgets to save. He gets so mad when he read what it said on the screen:  
  
FROZEN NO LONGER IN WORKING CONDITION, BUY NEW COMP!!!  
  
Seto: dang it, dang it, dang it  
  
Mokuba: What's wrong big brother? (In a caring voice)  
  
Seto: Go away stupid!  
  
Mokuba starts to cry so loud so he could be heard real loud throughout the mansion.  
  
Mokuba: Fine, I was just trying to help  
  
Seto: Well you can't okay so just go away stupid little brother  
  
Mokuba now starts to cry the loudest he can  
  
Seto: now I can't complete my work because the computer just crashed!  
  
Seto: What are they going to say now! The deadline was today! Crap what am I to do, I'm done for!  
  
Mokuba is in his room crying because they never ever in their whole life had fought like that before.  
  
Mom Dad if only if you were still here for me to hold you so tight and close  
  
Mokuba cried through the night he didn't stop he was thinking about himself, Seto, and his parents.  
  
Seto entered his room  
  
Good morning Mokuba in a peppy tune. *he had forgotten what had happened the other day*  
  
Mokuba: Leave me alone! Go away!  
  
Seto: What's wrong? Is everything okay?  
  
Mokuba: Everything! NO!  
  
Seto: OH Well come eat when you want to  
  
Mokuba: Oh yeah and you don't care anymore! I'm not going to school today you can't make me!  
  
Seto: Whatever!  
  
After school Seto was home he tried opening the garage door but it was locked  
  
Seto: How odd? I'll try the front  
  
Seto tried opening the front door but there was a security lock on it  
  
Seto: MOKUBA this isn't funny open up!  
  
Mokuba: make me so called BIG BROTHER!  
  
Seto: I'll give you a million dollars if you let me in!  
  
Mokuba: I got that covered!  
  
Seto: Damn!  
  
All of a sudden Mai appears behind him  
  
Mai: Hey Cutie! How you doing?  
  
Mai: Why don't you spend the night at my house? Since your little brother isn't going to let you in any time soon.  
  
Seto freaks out  
  
Seto: A hold on!  
  
Seto goes behind the wall and dial Tea, Yugi, Bakura, Malik, and regrettably Joey none of them have any rooms available for him.  
  
Seto: crap! Crap!  
  
Mai: So come on!  
  
Mai grabs him by the collar and brings him to her multi million dollar mansion.  
  
Seto: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Leave me alone! Keep away! Keep away!  
  
Mai: Come on cutie! Take me to the mall and buy me things your rich!  
  
Seto: So are you!  
  
Mai: I know but take me or your stay will be your worst!  
  
Seto: Okay I'll get the car  
  
He goes off and gets the limo  
  
Mai: NO I WANT THE DODGE VIPER!  
  
Seto: Gee you must like fast cars!  
  
Mai: Yep, NOW go get it!  
  
Seto: Okay, Okay!  
  
After twelve hors at the mall the viper was filled with clothes  
  
Seto is so tired he can barely even drive  
  
Mai: Oh, Yeah stop buy the salon and after that go to Victoria's Secret  
  
Seto: NO! WAY!!  
  
Mai: Or else  
  
Seto: AWWW!! OKAY!!  
  
Mai: Now GO!  
  
Seto mumbles  
  
After the salon he is so tiered he can't drive  
  
Mai: Get up drive me back to the mall then to Starbucks, and then I want to go eat a fillet minion at Black Angus then we can go home!  
  
Seto: Is trying not to crack when he hears this so he just goes along  
  
Ending  
  
After Seto is done Mokuba never opens the door and Seto lives with Mai for 5 years before he marries her on reason of insanity!  
  
He hope you liked it! 


End file.
